Saying Goodbye
by 7mary3and4ever
Summary: The CHiPpies say farewell to Officers Gene Fritz and Sindy Cahill - but one can't let go.


_Author's note: This is a little story I wrote on June 18, 2016. (Fun fact: that's Tom Reilly's birthday.) I just wanted to upload it here along with my other story . . . Enjoy.  
_

It was a typical day at the CHP. Getraer stood at the podium, waiting for all of the officers to arrive.

Familiar officers were interspersed within the room. Jeb, Bear, and Fritz sat at one desk, Grossie, Bonnie, and Sindy at another. Of course, Ponch and Jon sat together.

After discussing what to look out for on the highway, Getraer had a special announcement.

"Two of our officers are leaving the CHP: Officer Fritz and Officer Cahill."

A round of applause was given to them. Fritz and Sindy smiled.

"You have been a great help at the CHP," Getraer continued. "On behalf of the entire CHP, I wish you luck in your future endeavors."

Ponch smiled, looking Fritz and Sindy. He had already planned a party at his apartment in honor of them on the following Saturday evening.

Everyone was invited. It was a big crowd and quite a small apartment. Records were playing, the guests were having refreshments and snacks, and laughter and conversation filled the room. It was a pleasant party.

Fritz stood with his good friend, Bear, talking about what they've been through. Fritz was leaving the CHP to focus on family life. His wife, Wendy, recently gave birth to a baby girl. He didn't want to risk his life on the highway anymore. After all, who knows what could happen on that crazy highway? With a wife and a little baby at home, he felt it was time to settle down into a more peaceful career.

Sindy talked to Bonnie. They had only known each other for a few weeks, but they quickly became friends. Sindy was moving on from the CHP because she, like Fritz, wanted to settle down. Life in the CHP had become hectic for her, especially after her horrific accident. Though she never let that get into the way of a hard day at work, she felt it was time to leave.

Both Fritz and Sindy were hard-working officers, never to be forgotten by their friends.

The chatter of the room died down as Grossie announced he had something to say.

"It has been a pleasure getting to know Fritz and Sindy. Surely, they will always be our friends. Once a CHiP, always a CHiP, am I right?"

Everyone clapped and cheered in agreement.

"Sindy," Grossie spoke slowly and looked directly towards her. "On your first day, when you walked into the briefing room, I felt a glow. I knew you and I were meant to be more than just friends," . . . as Grossie paused, he noticed how awfully silent the room was and how serious the faces watching him were. He became very nervous, and decided to make a very long story short . . . "You can drive out of the CHP, but I'm not going to let you drive out of my life. Will you marry me?"

The room was completely silent, leaving Grossie in terrible suspense. Bonnie was astounded. "Sindy and Grossie?" she thought. Ponch, Jon, Jeb, Bear, Fritz, and Getraer smiled at his sweet speech. Sindy was dumbfounded, staring back into Grossie's big, blue eyes. After a brief moment, she smiled.

She always thought Grossie was a funny guy. Indeed, when she first walked into the briefing room on her first day, she felt a glow looking at him. It was a strange, inexplicable, warm feeling. Sindy didn't use to believe in love at first sight, but she just now realized what that glow really was.

"Yes," she said.

Everyone in the room cheered, and everyone was very surprised. They would have never guessed Sindy and Grossie would be a pair. Getraer was the most shocked of all. Two of his officers in love? Perhaps it was convenient that Sindy was leaving!

Grossie was so happy that he had to sit down . . . right next to Sindy!

It truly was a joyous occasion. Although it meant that Officer Fritz and Officer Cahill would not be at the CHP again, their friendship with their fellow officers would last forever. As Grossie said, "Once a CHiP, always a CHiP!"


End file.
